


Making You Mine

by jas0pap3r



Series: Nothing Without You (Ongniel One Shots) FLUFF AND SMUT [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, First Time for Everything Fest, Fluff and Smut, Kang Daniel Being an Idiot, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Lai Guanlin, Mentioned Park Jihoon, ONG SEONGWOO IS PURE, Oral Sex, Really fluffy, almost 3k words of pure smut, and some fluff, cuz ongniel is science, this took a long time to write for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jas0pap3r/pseuds/jas0pap3r
Summary: Daniel Kang is way, way too cute and innocent. And still a virgin.Seongwoo wants to fix that.





	Making You Mine

 

“HYUNGGG!”

“Ooof!” Seongwoo is pushed into his mattress, a sudden weight on his chest. He lets out an involuntary puff of air and glances down at the mess of brown hair that is currently burrowing into his chest. “Niel-ah!” He tries his best not to smile at the sensation of Daniel shoving his face into Seongwoo’s chest, but he fails miserably.

“Jihoon is being weird again!” Daniel pouts at Seongwoo and juts out his lower lip even further at the sight of Seongwoo’s grin. “Jihoon and Guanlin were… on my bed, they were…” Daniel trails off into silence, his face flaring red when Seongwoo finally understands the implication and starts laughing so hard Daniel can feel the rumbling against his face.

It’s several minutes and repeated punches on Daniel’s part until Seongwoo’s laughter subsides. Even then, Seongwoo can’t help but giggle every time he sees Daniel opening his lips to complain, and in the end they end up not talking at all.

When Daniel is absolutely, completely sure that Seongwoo isn’t going to laugh, he continues on with his tale. “You know how Jihoon and Guanlinie are, like, the most touchy couple, right?”

Seongwoo successfully represses his laughter and chokes out a, “go on.”

“Well,” Daniel takes a huge breath, “they were both drunk and they were kissing each other! On my bed!” Daniel sighs dramatically and touches his forehead with the back of his hand.

Seongwoo only stays silent for a moment. Then he sighs as well. “Niel-ah.” He rubs his eyes. “You were on the verge of tears because Jihoon and Guanlin were kissing?” 

“Obviously!” Daniel’s reply is defiant, his tone defensive with a touch of embarrassment. “They were kissing on my bed! If they’d been, you know, doing that on another bed-”

Seongwoo stares at Daniel, who quiets down immediately. “Daniel.” This time Seongwoo sighs dramatically. “Daniel, it’s not like we’ve never kissed before.”

The response is electric. Daniel freezes in Seongwoo’s arms and his face becomes intensely red. “H-Hyung! Don’t talk about that! Besides,” and at this point Daniel is flailing his arms in utter confusion, “Jihoonie was _moaning_ really loudly and it was super weird! Cuz they were making out! ON MY INNOCENT, CLEAN BED!”

Seongwoo stops glaring at Daniel. “Making out?”

“Yeah! They were making out!” Daniel huffs loudly at Seongwoo. “Making out, I tell you-”

Daniel is cut off by a pair of warm lips pressing lightly against his mouth. By the time Seongwoo pulls away from the chaste kiss, Daniel’s frown has dissipated, replaced with a look of slight confusion and complete adoration. 

Seongwoo doesn’t know what drives him to say what he did after that. Maybe it was the look on Daniel’s face. Maybe it was six months of sexual frustration. But Seongwoo thought that it was probably Daniel’s red, jutting lower lip that caused him to say what he did.

“Do you want to do it?”

Daniel flushes again at that, but continues to stare at Seongwoo. “Do what?”

“You know…” Here Seongwoo’s cheeks flush as well. “Make out?”

******

The fact of the matter is that Seongwoo and Daniel are probably the fluffiest, least sexual couple out there. They were both just fine with that. After all, that meant that they never had to get embarrassing complaints from other group members about loud sex or excessive makeup to cover up hickeys. They were clean. The chaste couple.

And Daniel had always been just fine with that. Until recently. Because the fact that he is still a complete virgin after having the hottest boyfriend ever disturbs him now immensely. 

Yep. He’s a virgin. He’s never even been given a handjob. Even though he sleeps in the same bed as Seongwoo.

Daniel knows Seongwoo is frustrated as well. He knows every time they’re sleeping together and he can feel Seongwoo moaning Daniel’s name as his hips thrust haphazardly, and can practically feel Seongwoo’s eyes burning into him every time he dances.

But Daniel’s afraid. Because who wouldn’t be, if you’re a virgin and the smoking hot god of your dreams asks you if they can make out with you?

******

Daniel is still frozen, and Seongwoo realizes that he may have pushed it too far. He’s on the verge of leaving when Daniel pulls him back.

“You - You can, hyung.” Daniel’s cheeks are still red, but his eyes are now glazed, his jaw set in determination. “You can make out with me.”

Seongwoo climbs back into the bed, and he begins the process of taking Daniel’s virginity. 

Seongwoo starts out slowly. The kiss at the beginning is even more chaste than the ones they’d shared before, and for a while their lips are barely touching.

Then Seongwoo turns a little braver and pushes harder than he’s ever had. That forces out a slight whimper for Daniel, and Seongwoo immediately pulls away with a concerned expression.

“No! I… I…” Daniel struggles for words, until at last he manages to put together a coherent sentence. “I really liked that, hyung. Keep going.”

Seongwoo whispers out an “okay” and starts kissing Daniel again. This time, he doesn’t stop when Daniel’s whimpers deepen into groans. Daniel’s arms, which had been lying splayed on the bed, now tightened around Seongwoo’s body. Seongwoo feels himself being pulled into the kiss, and he smiles into the deepening kiss. 

Then Seongwoo slips his tongue into Daniel’s mouth. 

A squeak of surprise from Daniel as Seongwoo’s tongue sweeps against the roof of Daniel’s mouth and runs against his teeth. 

Then Daniel, ever so slowly, slips out his own tongue into Seongwoo’s mouth as well and finds acavern of hot wetness that presses against his tongue in a way he didn’t know existed.

“A-Aahhh…” Daniel moans loudly and flushes, knowing that each sound he makes are going to turn Seongwoo on.

He has no idea what he’s doing.

The realization stops Daniel dead, and Seongwoo pulls away for the second time that night. “Is something wrong, Niel?” Seongwoo is out of breath, and Daniel can see the lust in Seongwoo’s eyes.

“I’ve… I’ve never done this before. I’m a virgin, hyung.” Daniel feels like he’s about to explode with embarrassment. 

Seongwoo’s eyes widen at the confession, and he swoops down, nipping gently at Daniel’s lower lip. “Don’t worry, Niel-ah. I’ll be your first.” When Daniel doesn’t respond, Seongwoo looks at Daniel again. “Unless… you don’t want to?”

“NO!” Daniel blurts. “I mean, I want to, so no! Don’t you dare stop.”

Seongwoo grins widely at that, and kisses Daniel so hard Daniel sees stars. 

Seongwoo starts to push away for the third time, and Daniel whimpers in confusion. Then all of the air from his lungs rush out as Seongwoo yanks off his own shirt. Daniel feels his face freezing at the expanse of pale skin and lithe muscles. 

“Daniel?” 

“Ye-Yeah!” Daniel unfreezes and hurriedly takes off his own shirt. He shies a little when he feels the weight of Seongwoo’s eyes on his body. He knows he has good muscles, but the way Seongwoo looks at him makes him feel overwhelmed. Those clashing feelings disappear when Seongwoo presses his lips to Daniel’s nipple. 

“Hyungggg!” Daniel jerks a little when Seongwoo’s tongue darts against the erect nub, and when Seongwoo presses the entirety of his tongue onto Daniel’s chest Daniel swears he can feel the precome leaking into his pants.

Seongwoo’s hand slip upwards, a finger landing directly between Daniel’s lips. “Suck.” Seongwoo’s voice is commanding, and Daniel complies without hesitation. 

Daniel sucks for all his life’s worth, and it takes a while until he realizes that Seongwoo is no longer licking his nipples. Daniel looks upwards and sees Seongwoo’s face. 

Seongwoo’s face is flushed with desire and lust, his pupils so widely they practically swallow up his irises. His breathing is shallow, and Daniel can see the vein on Seongwoo’s neck pulsing. It’s so incredibly arousing and so fucking beautiful that Daniel drools a bit. Seongwoo’s eyes trace the path the drool takes down Daniel’s jaw.

“My baby…” Seongwoo’s shaking hand rises up to stroke Daniel’s hair. “So fucking beautiful. So clean. Would you mind if…” Seongwoo leaned downward, and when he starts talking again Daniel shivers at the feeling of burning hot air against his mouth. “Would you mind if this hyung took you?” Seongwoo slips down and starts suckling on Daniel’s ear, and Daniel feels so safe and secure right then that he doesn’t respond to Seongwoo’s question.

Daniel swallowed deeply when Seongwoo rose up again, staring at Daniel with questioning eyes. “Niel?” Seongwoo’s voice took on a quaver, and Daniel realized his mistake.

“Please…” Daniel’s voice, usually much deeper than Seongwoo’s, is reedy with want. “Please take me!” Daniel felt Seongwoo tense at the begging undertones of his voice, and he pushes out another, whispered “please.”

Seongwoo practically snarls then, and Daniel groans loudly when Seongwoo latches onto Daniel’s neck. The feeling of teeth biting into his neck and a warm tongue brushing over the angry mark made Daniel’s eyes roll back. Daniel felt his toes curling when Seongwoo unconsciously grinds against his crotch. 

Seongwoo peels off of him, and when he speaks his voice is reedy with pleasure and want. “Do you want your hyung?” Seongwoo palms Daniel’s crotch, and Daniel’s vision flashes white at the feeling of cloth rubbing against his sensitive head. “Do you want me to take care of you?”

Daniel moans wantonly when Seongwoo slips downward rapidly, peeling off Daniel’s pants quickly without any warning.

“You’re all mine.” With that, Seongwoo plunges Daniel’s erection deep into his own mouth. 

“Hyung!” Daniel squirms at the strange sensation of a tongue rubbing hard against his cock. In response, Seongwoo massages Daniel’s hips in circles while pushing him down into the mattress.

“H-Hyung…” The discomfort curling inside Daniel’s stomach starts unravelling into imaginable pleasure. He bucks unconsciously into Seongwoo’s mouth, and when his head rubs against Seongwoo’s throat Daniel nearly comes just like that. 

Seongwoo feels Daniel’s balls tightening and he slows down, reluctant to stop just like this. But Daniel whimpers loudly, his hands pushing down on Seongwoo’s head, and soon Seongwoo is going faster than before.

The warm wetness around Daniel’s cock, combined with the sounds that Seongwoo is making, makes Daniel shake harder and harder. His voice climbs an octave, and Daniel feels his vision whitening, and - 

Seongwoo pops his mouth off of Daniel’s cock, and Daniel cries loudly at the absence of Seongwoo’s mouth against his cock. “Please, daddy!” The name slips out of Daniel’s lips without any effort, but he can feel the effect it had on Seongwoo.

Seongwoo leans over the dresser and takes out a lube packet. “Call me that again, Niel.” Seongwoo’s voice is heavier than before, and the weight of those words makes Daniel desperate in a way he’s never been before.

“Daddy! Please! Please…” Daniel struggles to talk again, his face flushing heavily as he feels the hunger curling in his stomach. “Daddy!”

Seongwoo’s eyes darken with mischief, and he pulls sharply on Daniel’s hair. Daniel yelps as he feels the slight pain digging into his neck. “Talk, Niel.” Seongwoo’s voice is sharp, and despite everything that has just happened Daniel feels tears forming in his eyes.

“Fuck me, daddy!” The scream stops Seongwoo short, and for a while they sit together, both not quite sure what has just happened. 

“You…” This time Seongwoo struggles to speak, and when he does his voice is shaky with curiosity and repressed want. “You want me to fuck you?” 

“Please…” Daniel hates how fragile he sounds just then, his voice falling apart from just a few kisses and an unfinished blowjob. 

Seongwoo presses his lips to Daniel’s, and for a moment they lay together, their breathing curling together, calming them both down.

“Niel-ah.” The voice is sharp, and suddenly the air is filled with tension. Seongwoo abruptly pushes off of Daniel’s body and rips the lube packet in his hand. Daniel blushes at the definitive sound. “Spread your legs.”

Daniel definitely blushes at that, but he complies reluctantly. Seongwoo’s eyes soften, and he bends down to kiss Daniel yet again. This kiss is much like their first: full of anticipation and anxiety, but soft and pliant and soothing. Seongwoo pushes away and whispers. “We can always stop, you know?”

Seongwoo’s met with an incredulous face that bursts into chuckles at his comment. “I don’t ever want to stop, hyung.” Daniel grins and traces his thumb against Seongwoo’s jawline. “Take me, hyung. Make me yours.” 

Seongwoo’s grin nearly blinds Daniel.

“Here we go, I guess.” Seongwoo’s voice rattles with nerves, but Seongwoo’s hands are sure, steadfast. Daniel feels a twinge of guilt at just how well Seongwoo is handling this, but that’s forgotten when Seongwoo presses his index finger against Daniel’s rim.

“Ah!” Daniel shrieks in surprise at the cold lube and the finger pushing against his ass. It feels invasive, the way Seongwoo is about to finger him.

“Shhh… relax, Niel-ah.” The way Seongwoo coos to Daniel makes him unclench his muscles a small bit, and at last Seongwoo is able to push his index finger in. 

“H-a-ah?” Daniel’s breath leaves in a great whoosh of air, a staccatoed stutter accompanied with a burning feeling that takes him by storm. “H-aa-ah!”

“What’s wrong, Daniel?” Seongwoo asks, his other hand petting Daniel’s hair. He starts to shift his finger inside Daniel, searching for a lump of nerves he knows will be somewhere there. 

“It burns, hyung…” Daniel shifted as well, and the index finger brushes against something inside of him. The burning disappears, buried by a wall of unbearable pleasure.

Seongwoo gasps when Daniel suddenly arches his back, moaning loudly. By the time Daniel manages to bend back down, Seongwoo is rubbing incessantly against that place, and Daniel feels something shifting inside of his stomach. The desperation almost drives Daniel to tears, and he blubbers. “More…” 

“So greedy, Daniel!” Seongwoo is panting by now, incredibly aroused at the way Daniel is responding to his administrations, and he complies readily to Daniel’s wishes. He slips in his middle finger, marvels at the way Daniel shrieks in pain and in ecstasy, thrashing and twisting every time Seongwoo brushes against his prostrate. 

It’s not long before Daniel has stopped thrashing but merely mewling in utter pleasure, shuddering each time Seongwoo shifts his four fingers in and out of Daniel’s ass. So when Daniel feels Seongwoo’s fingers leaving his ass completely, he groans in confusion. “H-Hyung?”

Seongwoo is panting heavily, and he slips off his pants. Daniel whispers out an ‘oh’ of surprise at the sight of Seongwoo’s painfully hard erection as he realizes what is about to happen.

“Is this…” Seongwoo swallows and glances away from Daniel. “Is this okay… with you?”

Daniel moans in response.

Seongwoo groans loudly, and without a word he slips his entire cock into Daniel’s gaping ass.

“O-o-oh!” Seongwoo sighs out in bliss at the feeling of Daniel’s walls pushing tightly against his cock, and he starts thrusting. Daniel’s puffy rim pulsates each time Seongwoo slams into Daniel’s prostrate. 

“Hyu-! Hyu-!” Each time Daniel tries to say something, his breath is knocked away by the waves of pleasure slamming into him. Daniel gives up on talking and realizes for the first time how much Seongwoo is moaning. It’s so carnal that despite everything, Daniel blushes violently.

Seongwoo knows he should be taking care of Daniel. But he’s waited so long for release, for this moment, that soon he’s pounding with abandon when he realizes he’s about to come.

“Niel-ah! I’m- I’m gonna-” Seongwoo doesn’t get to finish his sentence. Because Daniel Kang, the cute, innocent virgin, thrusts his hips onto Seongwoo’s cock, plunging Seongwoo so deep into Daniel that Seongwoo sees white.

The orgasm forces itself deep into Daniel’s ass, and Daniel can feel the warmth pooling in him. Filling him up. Seongwoo thrusts through the orgasm, brutally smashing into Daniel’s prostrate each and every time.

“Hyung!” Daniel feels his balls tightening yet again, and this time Seongwoo doesn’t stop. This time Seongwoo lifts his hands and pumps Daniel’s cock so quickly Daniel feels his toes curling and his fingers digging into Seongwoo’s back and-

Daniel falls apart.

His come splashes down Seongwoo’s hand, coats his stomach with ropes of warm, white pleasure.

Seongwoo slows down to a stop and slides carefully out of Daniel. Daniel feels his ass trying to clench and failing, resulting in a steady stream of come leaking from his puffy rim. 

Their breathing slows together, and Seongwoo wraps up Daniel into his arms. Daniel’s mouth was agape, his breathing ragged, and Seongwoo couldn’t help but kiss Daniel languidly. Their tongues brushed against each other, the taste of Daniel’s pre-come ripe and salty inside both of their mouths.

“So.” Daniel whispered into the air when they finally parted. “Hyung.”

“Yeah?” Seongwoo whispered back, a questioning look in his eyes.

“I’m not a virgin anymore.”

“That’s right.” Seongwoo pulled Daniel in tighter, and the warmth around them was like a blanket. “Now, you’re all mine.”

They lay together in the realization. Then Daniel chuckles loudly.

“What is it, Niel-ah?” 

“Hyung, you gave me a hickey!”

Silence. Then, two voices laughing into the darkness. The laughs dissipate, and Seongwoo sucks against the blossoming bruise yet again.

“That looks like it hurts.” Seongwoo’s voice is apologetic, but beneath that tone is an undertone of mischief. “Do you want me to take care of you?”

Daniel pushes Seongwoo away with a giggle. “Not like that, hyung!” Daniel buried his head into Seongwoo’s chest again.

They slept together like that, two naked bodies curled together under the sheets. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to rewrite this like 5 times
> 
> Because of that im not gonna write fluff for the next fanfic in this series
> 
> PLS FEEDBACK AND WHAT KINDS OF FICS DO U WANT  
> <3


End file.
